


Ski Trip

by whichdirection



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: A lot of sex, Bath, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I don't know what else, I tried to make it kind of cute, Marriage Proposal, Merry Christmas, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Winter, explicit - Freeform, proposal, public marriage proposal, romantic, romantic vacation, ski trip, sort of, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichdirection/pseuds/whichdirection
Summary: You and Joel have been dating for awhile, and now he's invited you on a trip to Colorado for the week: will it turn into something more than just vacation with your boyfriend?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily/gifts).



> Hey everyone, Merry Christmas! Or, merry whenever it is you're reading this!  
> It's been awhile since I've posted anything, but a lot of things are in the works. This was originally written and posted as a Christmas gift for my best friend Emily. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> * (y/f/n) = your full name *

     You had been dating Joel for two years, you had been living together for eight months, which is why it was hardly a surprise to you when he'd asked you to go with him on his ski trip in Aspen. He clearly didn't think it was a big deal either, since he's brought it up as the two of you were strolling hand in hand down the sidewalk after dinner. However, when you told your friend, (y/f/n), about it, they'd freaked out, going on and on about how he must be bringing you up there to propose or something big like that. You tried your best to ignore your friend, but when making a list of things to pick up for the trip you couldn't help but add a few sets of lingerie.

     When the day finally came to leave for the trip, you and Joel ubered to the airport in the early hours of the morning, hoping to avoid the large crowds of early commuters. The trip was a week long, Saturday to Saturday, and Aspen had just gotten a big snowstorm, with more to come in the next few days. To say you were excited was an understatement, you were surprisingly wide awake, only needing a small amount of coffee to fully jolt your system awake; Joel however was very tired, and he dragged you into the admirals club closest to your gate shortly after your arrival in the airport. He ushered you on to one of the couches and sat next to you, his arm around your shoulder and his head nuzzled into the crook of your neck so he could rest as much as possible before the flight.

     The wait wasn't that long, and you played a game on your phone until you heard the announcement that boarding would begin shortly. Then you and Joel gathered your carry-ons and made your way to the gate, arriving just as they started boarding first-class. Joel had of course splurged to upgrade the both of you to first-class and you relished in the extra legroom and free breakfast offered there. The plane quickly taxied out and took off, the flight attendants bringing the breakfast to the both of you shortly after gaining altitude. Once in the comfortable reclining chair, full of warm food, you got tired all of a sudden, and you dozed off peacefully, your hand in Joel's as he read the news off his phone. When you woke up, Joel's hand was on your shoulder, shaking you lightly. He gave you a soft, apologetic smile and explained that the plane was going to land soon so you had to sit up.  

     You gazed out the window in wonder as the plane passed through the fluffy cloud layer and you saw a world blanketed in snow. Aspen looked amazing, and as you and Joel made your way to bag claim, you were thankful that he'd made you wear your winter coat through security. The cold air slammed into you as the two of you stepped out of the airport with your bags, beelining to the nearest taxi and feeding the driving the address of your hotel. You snuggled against Joel in the taxi as it moved silently through the winter wonderland, his hands rubbing out the cold in your skin as he stroked your thigh. You shot him a glance and he wrapped his arm around your shoulders, bringing you closer to him and using the opportunity to let his hand fall and squeeze your ass firmly. 

     "Joel." You hissed at him under your breath, hoping he would remember he was in a taxi.

     "(Y/n)." He replied fondly, attaching his lips to yours in a pleasant, warm kiss. "Thank you for coming with me on this trip." He said before pecking your lips once more. You nodded to him, and made polite conversation with Joel and the taxi driver until the yellow cab pulled into the driveway of your hotel.

     You both thanked the driver multiple times as you payed, retrieved your bags from the trunk, and departed in search of the warm hotel lobby. Joel approached the front desk as you settled into a chair by one of the fireplaces. He returned a moment later with a set of keys, picking up his bags and nodding you to follow him. Much to your surprise, he lead you back outside. Just as you were about to question his sense of direction, a golf cart pulled up in the driveway in front of you, a well bundled hotel employee in the driver's seat.

     "Hello Mr. Heyman, Mrs. Heyman." He greeted warmly through his many layers of scarves and coats. "I hope your flight was okay."

     "It was very good, thank you. And we aren't married." Joel responded as he placed your luggage in the back of the cart, pulling you onto the middle row next to him.

     "Very well, my apologies sir, madam." The employee responded. "You'll be staying in villa 7, on the hill. It's has a hot tub on the elevated covered deck, and one of the biggest bathtubs you'll ever see." He said as he turned the golf cart on. "The wind can get a bit loud and cold on the ride, so stop me if you have any questions or if you need to get an extra scarf from your bags." With that the golf cart sputtered forward on the freshly salted pavement, following a specific cleared path up the mountain that the Hotel sat at the bottom of. The path wound around several curves, and you watched as each of the villas came and went from your view. They were spaced out nicely, and each of them looked like a real log cabin.

     Finally, your villa came into view. It was huge, with at least three chimneys and a large oak double door with a gold number 7 on it. It was the farthest up the mountain, at least a mile away from the other 6 villas and three or four miles from the Hotel. You could hear people coming down the slopes on the other side of the house, and if you looked up through the gaps between the massive trees you could see the ski lift taking people up to the top. There were hiking trails all around the villa, and you could see now that Joel has also been given a map of the grounds. The employee helped the two of you bring your luggage into the massive house, explaining how the thermostat worked and how you could order a cart to bring you to the Hotel at any time, weather permitting.

     "Thank you very much." Joel said as the man left the house, shaking his hand and slipping him a $20. The man thanked Joel back and exited as you slowly stripped out of your layers as you explored deeper into the house. You were staring out the large windows of the living room, which overlooked the picturesque view of the ski slopes and Hotel, when Joel came up behind you, his arms circling your waist and his freezing hands making contact with your now barely covered skin. You gasped, shivering noticeably, and Joel chuckled into the back of your neck before pressing a kiss to one of the bones in your spine. His lips moved slightly to the right, kissing just next to where he had, and he continued his trail around to the front of your body, where he licked across your collarbone and left little marks up under your chin. His mouth was so warm, lips so soft, and his hands gripped into your hips, turning you in his hands to he could get a better angle and push your shirt up slightly so he could brush his cold knuckles across your flesh.

     Your breathing was heavy by the time his lips finally met yours, and they did so with a frantic urgency that you'd only ever felt before when you'd hooked up with Joel in the office. It was weird, like he was expecting to get caught. Yet he moved extremely slow, relishing in the noises that erupted from you as his icy fingertips slid across and up your back to find the clasp of your bra, unhooking it quickly and sliding around to cup your breasts under your shirt and bra. You gasped into his mouth as his thumb and index finger rolled one of your nipples around, stimulating and numbing it with the cold of his fingers. He laughed, moving to continue kissing around your neck, his fingers pinching and rubbing your chest as he did so. 

     Eventually, you found yourself pulling off your own shirt and bra, sighing as the chilly air hit your skin and Joel hungrily attacked the newly exposed flesh with his mouth and hands. Your eyelids fluttered shut as you tilted your head to the ceiling, feeling nothing but Joel's hands on you and forgetting entirely about the open windows. Joel gripped your hips tightly again, backing you slowly to the couch and lowered you gently onto it, his hands sliding up and down your body before he slid your pants down your legs. You shivered again at the temperature of the room, your eyes gazing up at the ceiling as you felt Joel kiss his way back up your legs. 

     He left wet kisses up your thighs and over the waistline of your underwear, smirking into your skin as you bucked your hips into him, desperate for more. His lips gently ghosted over where you needed him most before he hooked his teeth around your underwear, pulling them down with little help from his hands. He kissed back up your legs slowly, and you whined loudly when he finally spread your knees apart, settling between them and running his tongue up your wet slit.

     "What a good girl, so wet from just my hands and mouth." He said into your center, sending vibrations up your spine that made you moan loudly. He hummed at your noise, causing even more electricity and you tangled your hands into his hair, tugging him closer to you, urging him to do something. 

     He chuckled and ran his tongue up your folds again, gathering the wetness there and spreading it to your clit before he swirled his tongue around your clit, sucking and biting it gently for a moment. His hands came up to spread your legs a little wider and he shifted down to prod your entrance with his tongue, pushing in slightly and listening to you groan at the sensation. He slowly started fucking you with his tongue, pushing it in and out of your entrance at an agonizingly slow pace. You groaned his name again, begging him for more, and he hooked your knee over his shoulder, pushing deeper into you and speeding up.

     His hand ran its way up your leg, fingertips warmer now, and joined his tongue in gathering your wetness. Joel pulled his tongue out of you,  sucking a mark into your inner thigh as he slowly slipped his finger into you instead. You hummed in appreciation, looking down to catch him with his cheek pressed against your thigh, watching you fall apart for him. Your hips bucked forward as he felt your walls and added a second finger. He winked up at you before returning his tongue to your clit, sucking and nipping lightly as his fingers sped up their pace. You squeezed your eyes shut as he added a third finger, his other hand holding your hips on the couch as he hooked his fingers up, stroking your G-spot with every thrust. You moaned loudly into the empty house, letting the whole world know who was giving you such immense pleasure, and Joel chuckled against you again as he felt your walls tighten around his fingers.

     He milked you of your orgasm, riding you through the waves of pleasure as you filled the villa with a string of profanities and primal noises mixed with Joel's name. After a minute you started to come down from your high, opening your eyes to the same ceiling you were looking at earlier and panting hard as Joel removed his fingers from you, slipping them in his mouth to taste your juices. He disappeared after another minute, getting a washcloth from the bathroom to clean you up and he pressed a kiss to your forehead when you sat up, still breathing hard. 

     "What the hell was that for?" You asked when he handed you a glass of water from the kitchen, taking it gratefully and sipping it and you eyed him.

     "I told you," He said casually, "I'm very thankful you agreed to come on this trip with me, I just figured I should show you how thankful." He took the water glass from your hand and placed it on the end table by the couch before he left to throw the washcloth in the hamper in what you assumed was the master bathroom. He returned a moment later, finding you wrapped in the fur blanket that was previously draped across the back of the couch. He chuckled at the sight of you in the blanket, your freshly marked skin peeking out in places when you lifted your hands to smooth down your ruffled hair. 

  

*******

 

    Joel had suggested that you explore the house and possibly the slopes before going down to the restaurant at the hotel for dinner. You agreed heartily, and found that the house had three bedrooms with large double beds, and one with a set of twin beds as well as three and a half bathrooms. The kitchen boasted stainless steel appliances and fresh food in the refrigerator, and there was indeed a hot tub on the balcony outside the living room. All the furniture looked like it came from the uber-expensive catalogs that got delivered to your house by mistake sometimes- basically, it was the nicest house you'd ever been in. You were worried about the cost of the villa, a thought that also made you think back to your friend's rant on Joel bringing you up here to propose.  

     You tried to shake the idea from your head as the two of you started getting ready for dinner, but as you quickly showered you found yourself wondering if it would be terrible if he did propose. You had been dating for a long time, and living together for awhile too, everything seemed to be going pretty alright- at least you thought it was. Joel gave you a light peck on the lips as you exited the shower and he entered it, and you blushed at the domesticity of being naked in front of one another in a non-sexual way, your head spinning as you suddenly realized the massive number of times it must have happened in the past. 

    Wanting to get dressed quickly, you opened the dresser drawer you had put your underwear into when suddenly you had an idea, and you discarded the plain underwear so you could carefully slip on the lingerie Joel had bought you for your one year anniversary. You went to the closet and laid out a nice dress and a pair of heels on the bed, but you didn't put them on yet; instead you went back into the bathroom and sat at the vanity, pinning your hair up on the top of your head and starting to apply your makeup. You filled in your eyebrows and contoured your face before starting to make a light smokey eye and winging your eyeliner, to finish it off, you applied a dark berry lipstick. Joel finished his shower before you finished your makeup, and you saw him in the mirror as he paused and took in the sight of you in the black and see-through bra and high-waisted panties set with embroidered blue flowers. He didn't say anything, but by the look on his face, your outfit had had the desired effect, and you watched as Joel casually strolled into the bedroom to get dressed for dinner.

     You finished your makeup and joined him in the room as he was sliding a tie around his neck, and you strode across the room to tie it for him, running both hands up along his chest, tucking the tie gently under his collar before slowly tying it. His hands came to rest on your lingerie clad hips and he lightly traced the flowers as he watched you tie his tie. You heard his breath catch in his throat as you ran your hands slowly back down his chest, pausing for a moment at his belt and then disappearing as you walked across the room to get dressed. You swore you could hear him saying something under his breath, but you couldn't make it out so you decided to ignore it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is,,,,, not my favorite, ngl....

     The hotel was gorgeous at night, multicolored neon lights illuminating it from a distance, making it stand out among the other buildings at the bottom of the mountain. The two of you made your way through the lobby to the restaurant illuminated almost solely by candlelight. Joel fed his name to the hostess and she smiled at the two of you, leading you to a booth in the back corner of the restaurant. You slid into the side opposite of Joel, depositing your coat on the chair next to you and adjusting the top of your dress, looking up a moment later to catch Joel with his teeth sunk into his lip, staring at you hungrily. You flashed him a warning look as the waiter arrived to take your orders, and the remainder of the meal went on in relative normalcy. The food was incredible, and you felt full and happy as you snuggled up next to Joel on the ride back up to your villa. Joel thanked the driver as you mounted the steps to the front door, draping your coat over the chair just inside and standing in the frame as you waited for him to come in.

     "Well hello there." He smirked, hands instantly connecting to your hips and walking you backwards into the house, kicking the door shut lightly as pressing you against it firmly. "You look incredible tonight you know."

     "I do know," You smiled, "You've said, multiple times." Joel laughed at that, stepping away slightly to discard his coat and suit jacket but giving you a commanding look as he did so which practically forced you to stay planted in place.

     "Well now baby, you might look good but that little mouth of yours has been a problem all night, wouldn't you agree?" He asked, pressing his hips into yours and lifting a hand to caress your bottom lip lightly. You caught his finger between your teeth for a moment, playfully biting before telling him that you had no idea what he was talking about. "No?" He questioned, one hand settling at your waist as the other cupped your cheek and he lightly pecked your lips, "You don't remember what you did to me before we left? Or the flirting you did with the waiter? Or the story you were telling me about (y/f/n) and her boyfriend in their car? Or the way you were eating that dessert?" He kissed you lightly between each one, and when he was done he brought his lips back to yours again, hand sliding around to the back of your neck as he pushed his tongue into your mouth. It was a harsh, aggressive kiss, you dug your nails into his biceps as he pressed you against the solid wood door and when he finally pulled away he was breathing just as hard as you were.

     "Mmmm" He hummed, "Makes me wonder what else that mouth of yours can do." He smirked, smiling and helping you to your knees when you smirked back, raising your eyebrows and moving to remove your shoes. You gazed up at him from your place on the floor, batting your eyelashes as you innocently started palming him through his pants. He groaned as your ministrations, and you unbuckled his belt, letting his pants slide down to the floor and lifting his shirt slightly to kiss his stomach and across the waistband, your hand continually stroking him through his boxers until he felt fully hard.

     You slapped the waistband against his stomach lightly, hearing him groan loudly, before sliding them down. Joel's hands slid through your hair, pulling out pins and discarding them haphazardly as you pressed a line of kisses up his length, swirling your tongue around the head of his cock before sucking on it lightly. The pressure of his fingertips dug into your scalp lightly as you slid him further into your mouth, pausing for a moment with your nose skimming his abdomen. You released his length momentarily, gasping for air for a moment before letting your hand stroke him and kitten licking his tip, listening to the way he moaned your name at the sensation before taking him back into your mouth and setting a slow pace. 

     Joel tired of the languid pace quickly, tugging your hair for permission and feeling you still around him, opening your mouth wider to allow him to set his own rhythm. He fucked into your mouth quickly, panting and swearing under your breath as you did your best to relax your throat for him. You felt his knees shake a little, and his cock twitch in your mouth, warm cum spilling into your mouth as you swallowed before he stilled, pulling out completely and using the hand still in your hair to urge you to your feet. Once you were stood in front of him again, his hand released your hair and skimmed down the back of your neck, fingers grasping the zipper of your dress and pulling it down until the fabric pooled at your feet.

     "I thought I recognized this set of lingerie earlier." He said, voice deep and gravelly from his orgasming only seconds earlier. You blushed in response as his hands roamed your body, and finally he pulled you into his bare chest, lips falling to your ear as you tried to focus on his words instead of the feeling of his length trapped between you. "You're such a gorgeous little tease (y/n), I think I need to teach you a little lesson. Why don't you go get naked and lay on the bed for me?"

     You blushed again, nodding and walking quickly down the hallway when his hands left your body. The bed sheets were cool beneath your skin, and you lounged as relaxed as you could while awaiting Joel's entrance. When he finally came in, he had his pants on again, shirt on and open, exposing his chest and the few small marks you'd managed leave by his hips. He had his tie, a spreader bar, and a vibrator in hand, and he smirked at your reaction to it.

     "I wasn't sure," He said nonchalantly as he approached the bed, setting and object down and reaching a hand out to grip your ankle and tug you until you were laid flat on your back, "But I thought this and a few other things might come in handy." He climbed over you, straddling your waist and leaning down to connect your lips to his as his fingers skimmed over your breasts to your shoulders and down your arms. Entangling your hands, he brought them above your head, holding both wrists in place as he reached to grab the tie, securing your wrists together and looping it once through a slot on the headboard before finishing the knot. When he was satisfied with his work he leaned down once more, kissing your lips once before leaving a trail down your neck, through the valley of your breasts to just above your center. His lips left your body then, and moved to spread your legs wide, laying each knee flat and securing the cuffs around each of your ankles. You were now completely spread out and vulnerable before him.

     You panted, feeling the warmth of his body close, but not touching you. Joel smirked down at you, "You look so pretty like this baby." He smiled, moving away from you and to the bedside table, smirking again as you whimpered from the loss of contact. He picked the vibrator up after that, tuning it on and skimming it up your leg and relishing in the shivers that shook through you. He finally slid the vibrating instrument into you, and then ignored you completely, lifting the phone from it's place and holding it to his ear as he dialed a number.

     "Hello, yes, this is Villa 7, I was told to call to arrange a food delivery." He said calmly. "Yes, tonight works perfectly... 20 minutes? Yes that works." He agreed, hanging up the phone and turning to you, "Well baby, looks like you're gonna have to wait a little while, I hope you don't mind." You whined loudly, and he smirked again, promptly exiting the room.

 

***

     The waiting was agony. After what felt like eternity you managed to tune out the buzzing between your legs and hear a polite knock at the front door of the house. The muffled voices of Joel and several workers reached your ears as you bit on your lip, holding in the noises that threatened to escape your mouth. 

     Eventually the front door clicked closed again, and Joel entered the bedroom just you failed to hold down the exploding feeling in your stomach. The world exploded into stars and you yanked hard against the bonds attaching you to the bed. 

     "Now I do like entering a room to that, I won't lie." He chuckled, approaching the bed and untying you, kissing the skin on the inside of your wrists gently to sooth it. "What do you say baby? You think you learned your lesson?" He asked, and you nodded feebly, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him towards you.

     He chuckled again, and stroked up and down your sides gently, lifting you from the bed and carrying you to the bathroom, where a warm bath was waiting. He stripped down and slid into the tub behind you, washing your skin gently.

      Finally, he carried you back to the bed, tucking you under the covers of the bed and sliding in after you. He rested gently behind you, arms circling your form and his soft breath hitting your neck and shoulders and the both of you drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday, half way through your ski trip with Joel.

     The next few days were the best of your life: sleeping in late and cooking breakfast with Joel in the villa's kitchen, then suiting up and heading to the slopes to ski, snowboard, and hike, eventually returning back to the villa late in the day and having dinner before exploring each others' bodies late into the night. It was heaven on Earth, so by Wednesday you were ready to continue through your normal routine, which is why when Joel awoke you  early that morning you were very confused.

     "Love," He repeated into your ear, hand stroking your stomach in an attempt to wake you as gently as possible, "wake up honey, it's snowing." You smiled at his words, and pushed your hands above your head to stretch, feeling Joel's hand slide lower on your abdomen as a result. 

     "Are we gonna go skiing again today?" You asked into the space between his neck and shoulder as you tilted your head into it.

     "Not unless we leave right now," He replied softly, hand still stroking your skin, fingers skimming along the top of your thigh, "Snow's not supposed to stop until Friday."

     "Mmmmm," You hummed into his neck, "Don't wanna go now, you feel nice."

     "Yeah? You like this?" He asked, his hand dipping a bit lower, skimming over the skin of your inner thigh that was exposed by your shorts riding up. You hummed again, pressing your lips to his neck and gently nipping at the skin with your teeth. Joel's breath caught in his throat at your ministrations and he pulled his hand upward to skim across your waist band, chuckling lightly when you bucked your hips into his hand. Joel pulled your shorts off slowly, letting you finish the job by kicking off them and the sheets, but his hands then returned to stroking up and down your thighs, occasionally reaching up to play with your nipples, never giving you attention where you needed it. The heat that grew between your legs had you begging for some kind of friction, and Joel's slow moving hand was quickly becoming not enough for you.

     Your arms snaked up to press on Joel's shoulders as you swung a leg around his waist and straddled him on the bed. From your new position you could feel Joel's obvious boner against your core, and a guttural groan escaped both of you as you started grinding down onto him. You leaned over, arms on either side of Joel's head as you connected your lips to his, feeling the quick gasps and sharp intakes of breath that left his mouth as you slipped of both of your pairs of underwear and slowly slid onto him. Despite your eagerness to begin, the pace you set was slow, as you relished in the feeling of him deep inside you, his short nails digging into the skin of your hips and ass as he helped lift and lower you on his length. You also loved the look on his face as he bottomed out inside you, his eyes scrunched shut and head thrown back in bliss, mouth hanging open as he panted at the feeling of your tight, wet walls around him.

     The hands at your waist eventually grew impatient, and the small assistance they granted soon turned to gentle urging, Joel's way of asking you to pick up the pace despite not being able to say much more than 'fuck', '(y/n)', 'just like that', and 'i love you'. You complied happily, bouncing harder on his dick and feeling the small knot in your stomach start to form. Your speed picked up even further as Joel began thrusting up to meet you, the both of you panting into kisses on lips and cheeks and necks, his hands reaching everywhere they could reach, pulling your hair or rubbing your clit or rolling your nipples between two fingers as your hands struggled to find a place to help you balance and the both of you got lost in the other. Finally Joel squeaked out that he didn't think he'd last much longer, and then he was flipping you over to thrust two fingers as deep as his dick reached so you could find your high as well. He fingered you through your orgasm, until you stopped seeing starts and instead looked up to see the love of your life smiling down at you in the early morning light.

     "Holy shit," You panted, "Is that how morning sex is supposed to be? Because if so then please feel free to wake me up like that every morning." You smiled, reconnecting your lips to Joel's in a gentle kiss before rolling off the bed and wrapping yourself in a robe, sauntering into the kitchen to start making breakfast. Joel joined you a few moments later, hair damp, and told you to shower while he finished cooking so the two of you could get in a short hike before the snow got too bad. You agreed, and the two of you ate omelettes and hash-browns in front of the giant picture window, watching the snow drift down from the oblique sky to add to the ever-growing snow drifts.

***

     The hike the two of you took was short but beautiful, the crisp air chilling both of you to the bone and eventually leading Joel to suggest heading back to the villa. With many a cute photo already stored in your phone you agreed happily, and laced your arm through his as the two of you chose to walk the road back down to the villa.

     Once inside, you realized just how cold it had been outside, and as soon as your jacket was hung up, you began shivering insistently. Joel wrapped his arms around you when he saw your state, whispering how the best thing for cold was hot chocolate and a warm bath. You agreed, moving to the kitchen to make two big mugs of hot chocolate while Joel ran a bath. He came to retrieve you a few moments later, an arm wrapped around your waist as he once again thanked you for coming on the trip with him.

     The bath was steaming and white, with rose petals resting on the water's surface and the curtains of the picture window at the end of the tub were opened to reveal the stunning mountainous view. You gasped at the sight, turning to look at Joel and nearly dropping both mugs of hot chocolate as you went to kiss him. The two of you climbed in, embracing both the warm liquids and one another, soaking in the tub a good long while and deciding that there was no end in sight for the snow, so there was no chance you'd get down to the hotel that night for dinner.

     Joel was just in the middle of kissing a line up your shoulder to the bone on the back of your neck when you yawned and leaned back against him, and he smiled, asking if you'd like to take a nap now. You nodded sleepily and the pair of you climbed out of the tub, wrapping yourselves in fluffy towels and robes as the bath drained and then throwing on the comfiest sleepwear you had brought, tucking yourselves back under the covers of the master bed and sharing body heat until sleep came.

     You woke back up later that night, and after peeking at the clock to learn it was dinner time you nudged Joel awake, and the you stumbled into the kitchen, deciding on mac and cheese as a quick and easy dinner, returning to bed with the steaming bowls and eating while watching football on the massive flat screen above the room's fireplace, discarding the bowls on the bedside table and folding into each other again comfortably when the game was over. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thursday of your and Joel's ski trip, and the snow has trapped you inside.

     The next morning came peacefully, the whole world quite and snow covered, and the two of you moving in silent harmony and Joel went to clean the rose petals out of the bathroom and you loaded the dishwasher and started on breakfast. You called Joel when there was food, and you heard him slowly walk in from the master bedroom, confused at his slow pace until you saw the massive amount of blankets held in his arms. 

     "I robbed our bed and the linen closet," He said, "I think we ought to have a movie marathon, since we can't go out." You smiled, nodding and telling him to eat first, then build a fort. He laughed at your comment but dropped the heap on the floor of the living room nonetheless and ate breakfast with you, helping with the dishes before pulling you into his arms and diving onto the pile on the floor. You screamed in laughter as the two of you landed, and you laid in each other's arms for a moment, laughing and kissing.

     The two of you working together piled the blankets around you, laying pillows down and creating a warm haven from the icy snow, queuing up a number of movies and settling in. After the first few you took a break, Joel lighting a fire in the gas fireplace and you retrieving snacks from the kitchen. The rest of your queued movies passed before Joel detangled himself from the blanket on the couch and made his way to the window, peeking out through the drawn curtains at the dust-covered slopes.

     "Looks like we'll be trapped for awhile..." He trailed off, smirking at you, "We may as well make the most of it, don't you think?"

     "Ugh, Joel, no it's so cold." You complained, snuggling further into the blankets.

     "It's nice and warm by the fire." He told you, tugging the blanket off you and pulled you to your feet in his arms. "Besides, what I had in mind will keep us quiet warm." You smiled up at him, focusing only on the feeling of his lips on yours and his warm body pressed flush against yours as he lowered the both of you down to the blanket in front of the fireplace. You giggled as he pressed his face into the crook of your neck, sucking the skin harshly and causing you to tug at his roots. When he was satisfied with the dark color of the hickey, he detached from your neck and left a trail of soft kisses down your collar bone, pulling the top of your shirt down slightly to expose more skin, and smirking as you shivered at the air.

     Your shirt was lost not long after, and Joel's hands left fire hotter than the flames next to you as they skimmed across your thighs and slipped under the waist band of your pants, pulling them off and kissing from your ankle to the place you needed him most. He gave you just what you needed, teeth wrapping around your underwear and tugging them from your legs before his tongue dragged over your folds, circling around your clit and sucking as you did your best not to wiggle into the fireplace. 

     You had your first orgasm from his tongue, the warm, wet friction building the sensation slowly and deeply until you came, shouting how much you loved what he did to you to the whole of Colorado. 

     Joel didn't stop there; he let you calm down from your first orgasm before he wrapped you in his arms again and thrust deeply into you. He kept the pace slow and deep, bending your legs and lifting himself to almost sitting in order to hit that one spot inside you that drove you crazy.

     He came before you did that time, and, still determined to get you off another time, he pulled out and flipped over, helping you put your underwear back on before  sitting with his back against the front of the couch and moving to make you straddle his thigh. His hands guided your hips, pushing and pulling your covered center against his leg at a quick pace. Your hands connected with his biceps, nails digging into his skin lightly as your head relaxed back in pleasure, broken cried of Joel's name leaving your lips. Joel's lips went to your chest, littering you in light pink marks he knew he'd hear about later if they showed up in pictures. The intensity built as time moved forward, you hips bucking fast and desperate for release. Your eyes were shut and all you saw were stars as your head collapsed forward into his neck, chest heaving and hips pistoning at a rate you didn't think possible. Finally the friction against your clit proved to be enough and you came hard against Joel's thigh. 

     As you both calmed down you started laughing again, Joel brushing some hair behind your ear and kissing your cheek softly, "You still cold?" He asked 

     You shook your head, "No," You chuckled, "Definitely not still cold."

     "Good." He nodded, helping you to your feet, "Because the shower water might get cold with how long we're gonna be in there." You laughed again, allowing yourself to be pulled down the hall to the bathroom, stripped and fucked again in the shower for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice that this chapter includes a scene that is (partially) word for word from a drabble that I posted on here awhile ago. That drabble is actually the inspiration for this whole work ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of your ski trip with Joel.

 

     The final day of your trip started late. Both you and Joel were exhausted from the night before, and your sore limbs needed rest and another soak in the tub before you could go out on the slopes one final time. Joel ran you a bath before saying he had some business down at the hotel and he'd be back later. You thought nothing of it, and relaxed into the warm water, allowing yourself to doze off once again when you were alone. You awoke to Joel's hands caressing your shoulders.

     "Wake up darling, I have a surprise for you." He whispered into your ear. You stirred quietly, and found Joel fully dressed to go out, suit on and tie tight around his neck. "You gotta get dressed hon, please." You nodded in agreement, and Joel helped you out of the bath, fetching what you told him to and exiting the bedroom as you got dressed in the longer black gown. When your hair and makeup had been finished, and shoes slipped on, you clicked your way down the hardwood hallway and into the living room, smiling at Joel's awed face.  

     "You told me to bring nice things, I can change if it's too much." You offered, and Joel immediately sprung into action, reassuring you that you looked incredible and he never wanted to see you in anything else. You blushed at his compliment, and smiled back, kissing you deeply and helping you get your coat on as the two of you stepped out the front door and into a slick black car. As the vehicle made its way down the hill towards the hotel, you looked at Joel with an eyebrow raised, the hotel normally used golf carts to shuttle its guests to the hotel. Joel said nothing, even as the car slipped past the hotel and around several corners, stopping at a helicopter pad. The driver opened your door, and Joel slid around to help you out of it, hand still entwined with yours as the two of you were greeted by a pilot, and led towards the helicopter. The pilot explained the basic safety procedures, but you noticed that she pointedly left out the mention of your destination. 

     As you all climbed into the helicopter and slid on the headphones that would allow you to communicate, you couldn't stop looking at Joel, trying to make him crack about what was happening. He, however, did no such thing, silencing your worries with a light peck on the cheek and making small talk with both you and the pilot. The helicopter slid into the air quickly, and you were surprised by the noise and your lack of sea-sickness as it gained altitude. The mountains looked amazing from the height you were at, and as the pilot pointed out landmarks along your flight, you peered into the distance beyond the front windshield and thought you could just make out the shape of a building at the top of the mountain.

     You turned out to be correct, and as you neared the building you saw that it was a restaurant, with several helicopter landing pads and a line of expensive cars in front. The helicopter touched down not very long after, and you smirked at Joel, not wanting to ruin whatever he had planned. You were greeted by some sort of attendant as you exited the helicopter, and they led you inside the restaurant to a table against the back wall of windows over-looking the mountains and valley where your hotel was. The menu for your meal seemed to be predetermined, as appetizers and wine appeared not long after you took your seats. The food was delicious, and you attempted to hold a normal conversation with Joel through the course of your meal, despite the feeling in your chest. 

     As a two beautiful plates of dinner were whisked away from your table, Joel cleared his throat. "(y/n)," He began, pushing his chair back slightly and smiling at you as your eyes widened. "We've been together for over two years, and they've been two of the happiest years of my life. I know that I'm a bit older than you, and some people may look at that and see it as a problem, but when I look at you all I see is the love of my life. The most amazing woman, who I cannot believe is crazy enough to love me back. I wasn't sure you would agree to come on this trip with me, and a few friends told me I was insane to make it a week long trip, but I'm glad I did, because this week with you....god (y/n), I wouldn't trade this week with you for anything, not even if I could stop the holocaust or end world hunger. I'd still choose you. I'll always choose you. I love you more than words can explain," He was out of his chair now, slowly descending to one knee in front of your chair as a hand went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, snapping it open to reveal a large diamond ring, "(y/f/n), will you do me the absolute honor of marrying me?"

     Tears were threatening to spill out of your eyes, and all you could do was nod, pulling him towards you by the lapel of his jacket and pressing your lips against his. The restaurant exploded into applause around you, and as the lump in your throat slowly melted you and Joel both pulled away and blushed, waving and nodding appreciatively at the people around you. Joel laughed, pulling the ring from the box and helping your slide in onto your finger before returning to his seat, his hand never leaving yours and your hand being tugged forward to meet his lips as he gazed at you lovingly from across the table. Your waiter returned a few moments later with a bottle of champagne, two plates of dessert, and the news that the entire rest of your bill had been taken care of, all by other people in the restaurant. The two of you laughed, and Joel popped the bottle of champagne open loudly, causing a few more tables to clap in your direction. You laughed again, not realizing the next time you would hear champagne popping and people clapping it would be at your's and Joel's wedding.


End file.
